Gegen jede Regel
by Sakari1821
Summary: Durch einen Unfall erkennt Kate Todd erst was sie wirklich an IHM hat ... Pairing : Last euch überraschen... Rating kann höher gesetzt werden als es jetzt ist.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Nix Mir ... Kriege auch kein Geld dafür!... (

**Pairing :** Ari und Kate

**Nebenpairings :** Gibbs und Abby

---

Gegen jede Regel

Prolog

Das konnte nicht sein, nein ,das musste doch ein Alptraum sein. Sie fühlte sich so hilflos, sowas durfte nicht sein, am liebsten hätte sie geschrieen, doch dies würde die Stille durchbrechen ,die sowieso wie eine tonnenschwere Last im Zimmer hing.  
„ Wieso nur? Wie konnte ich nur zulassen das wir uns so gestritten haben?" dachte Kate Todd ,die zitternd am Bett der Person stand, die ihr mehr bedeutete als sie es eigentlich dürfte. Das, durch die Stille nur noch lauter erscheinende, Piepsen der ganzen Geräte, wirkte nicht gerade beruhigend auf sie, denn sie wusste das es jeden Moment kommen könnte, dieser lange Piepston, der alle Hofnungen zu nichte machte.  
Ihr Leben wurde ins Chaos gestürtzt als er in ihr Leben trat. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, was mit ihr geschah wenn er in der Nähe war und immernoch ist . Sie ist eigentlich eine toughe , freche und junge Frau, die weiss wie man mit einem Mann umgehen konnte und musste, doch in seiner Gegenwart war alles anders!  
Ihre Atmung ging schneller und die sonst so frechen Sprüche von ihr wollten ihr einfach nicht über die Lippen kommen.

Seine Nähe , die Wärme die in seinen Augen lag , sein ganzes Auftreten , sorgte dafür das sie nicht mehr wusste wo oben und unten war. Er hatte Interressae an ihr, das zeigte er ihr oft genug doch sie wehrte ab, redete sich ein das sie ihn hasste . Aber mit jedem mal wurde ihr Wiederstand kleienr und so kam es das vor 2 Tagen der Wiederstand komplett erlosch und sie sich auf ihn , das Risiko und die Herausforderung ein ließ!  
Nie hätte geahnt oder nur dran gedacht solche intensiven Gefühle empfinden zukönnen.

Sie musst unweigerlich , wenn sie ihn so anblickte, an den Wendepunkt ihres Lebens denken, wo er einfach vor ihrer Tür stand mit diesem besonderen Lächeln, das er nur für sie hatte, auf den Lippen.  
Völlig überrascht stand sie da, ihn musternt und immer nervöser werdend lies sie ihn eintreten. Sie redeten über Gott und die Welt, ganz zwanglos, nicht versteift und nicht gereizt, ebend wie ganz normale Menschen , die sich sympatisch waren.

Kate fühlte sich wohl und war in ihrem Leben, was bisher fast komplett schief gelaufen war, einfach glücklich. Der schöne Tag , die schönen Stunden, gingen vorbei und der Abend rückte näher und somit auch der Abschied für eine lange Zeit .Doch Kate wollte ihn nicht verabschieden , noch nicht.

Nur was konnte sie da tun? Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, sie musste handeln.  
Er war schon an der Tür , hatte die Tür einen kleinen Spalt geöffnet und drehte sich zu ihr um , um ihr Tschüss zu sagen, da sah Kate ihre Gelegenheit.  
Sie kam ihm ganz nah, umarmte ihn und drückte sich ganz leicht an ihn, alles was er erwiederte war : „Ich dachte du hasst mich?!" doch er legte ihr fest aber dennoch sanft seine Arme um ihren Körper und zog sie ganz nah an sich ran.  
Ihre Gesichter kamen immer näher ,nur noch Zentimeter trennten sie, sie spürte seinem Atem auf ihrem Gesicht, ihr wurde heiß und kalt.  
Als sich ihre Lippen zu einem intensiven Kuss trafen, wurde ihr ziemlich schwindelig, doch war es nicht unangenehm, nein es war einfach wunderbar. Sich küssend, taumelten beide in ihr Schlafzimmer . Die lästigen Kleider entledigten sie sich auf dem Weg zum Bett und versanken dann in einer anderen Welt!

---

So das wars fürs erste... ich hoffe es ist nicht allzu schlimm . Bitte ein Review oder mehr ja???

°hundeblick aufsetz°


	2. Chapter 2

Gegen jede Regel

Kapitel 1

Wie alles soweit kam ...

Es dämmerte ,der neue Tag brach an, als Kate unsanft geweckt wurde. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis sie registrierte ,wo sie war und was sie geweckt hatte.  
Ein Handy klingelte, sein Handy. Mit einem Satz sprang er , der sofort erwachte bei dem Geräusch, aus dem Bett , schnappte sich sein Handy und verschwand im Bad.  
Kate schaute ihm verschlafen hinterher.  
„ Was ist denn so wichtig , das man um 4.30 uhr geweckt wird?" murmelte sie.  
Kate kam die Zeit , in der er telefonierte ,wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Sie vermisste seine Nähe selbst in der kurzen Zeit.  
Nach ein paar Minuten kam er aus dem Bad raus und stieg zu ihr, mit ein Grinsen im Gesicht , ins Bett. Er zog sie ganz nah an sich ran und atmete den Duft ihrer Haare ein.  
Kate wollte unbedingt wissen, wer ihn da angerufen hatte, sie war mal wieder recht neugierig.  
„ Du sag mal, wer war das ebend am Handy?" fragte Kate neugierig und schaut ihn an.  
Doch statt einer Antwort fing er an sie zu küssen und sie wäre fast von ihrer Frage abgekommen. Sie löste sich wieder strebend von ihm und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen.  
„ Ach das war nur was geschäftliches."sagte er. Sie versuchte ihm zu glauben , doch es war schwer denn in seinen Augen las sie dass das nicht die Wahrheit war.  
„ Bitte ,lüg mich nicht an, sag mir wer es war!" Kate wollte es nun noch mehr wissen, denn sie ahnte wer es war. Er versuchte sich rauszureden , doch er wusste das Kate nicht aufgeben würde bis er ihr die Wahrheit erzählte und so sagte er: „ Es war... ähm... Nadja!"  
Kate erstarrte und wurde leichenblass. Sie wusste wer Nadja war , Kate hatte sie einmal gesehen, nur zufällig , doch es war klar was diese Nadja von „IHM" wollte .  
Und sie hatte alle Voraussetzungen die man brauchte um Männern den Kopf zu verdrehen, lange Beine, sie war sportlich, hatte ein hübsches Gesicht mit wunderschönen Augen und lange schwarze Haare.  
Kate überlegte und überlegte. Nein das kann nicht sein, das geht nicht! Oder doch? Warum sollte sie sonst so früh anrufen? Und ich dachte ich wäre was besonderes für Ihn!  
Sie spürte wie Eifersucht , Wut , Verzweiflung gemischt mit Traurigkeit in ihr aufstiegen, Kate versuchte ruhig zu bleiben , doch das war nicht einfach.  
Er wusste was in ihr vorging , sie dachte das er was mit Nadja hatte doch das war nicht so, er wollte nichts mehr mit Nadja zutun haben, nur das wusste Kate ja nicht. Und er ahnte das ,wenn er jetzt was sagen würde ,Kate ausrasten würde.  
„ Was wollte sie? Und bitte lüg mich nicht an."fragte Kate mit zitternder Stimme. Er wusste das man in seiner Situation nicht lügen durfte ,denn sonst würde man den Menschen verlieren , den man wirklich liebte. „ Sie wollte das ich zu ihr komme, aber ich habe gesagt das sie mich in Ruhe lassen soll."  
Bei diesem Satz konnte Kate nicht mehr an sich halten, unter Tränen schrie sie ihn an: „ Ich dachte ich wäre etwas besonderes für dich, doch anscheinend nicht.Du weißt doch garnicht was Liebe ist. Ich bin anscheinend nur mal für zwischen durch wenn du mal wieder Lust hast!" Kate zitterte vor Eifersucht.  
„ Nein Kate das stimmt nicht. Du bist was besonderes für mich und..." er wurde von Katzes Schrei unterbrochen.  
„ RAUS hier, ich will dich nicht mehr sehen. RAUS!!!" Kate konnte nicht mehr. Sie wollte und konnte ihm nicht mehr in die Augen schauen.  
Sie verstand nicht ,sie dachte wirklich das ich sie belüge doch das habe ich nicht getan, er war verzweifelt. Er wollte was erwiedern doch lies es sein als er merkte das es Kate ernst meinte.  
In 5 Sekunden hatte er seine Sachen geschnappt und war zur Tür hinaus. Kate hörte das Geräusch eines startenden Motors ,eines Motorades, und wusste das er weg war.  
Immer noch zitternd machte sich Kate für die Arbeit fertig. Duschte ,zog sich an und versuchte die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht zu verbannen .  
Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr verriet Kate das es sehr knapp wurde, wenn sie noch pünktlich sein wollte. Also schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche und kramte ihren Autoschlüssel hervor, stieg in ihr Auto ein und fuhr los, Richtung HQ!  
Ausgerechnet heute war unheimlich viel Verkehr. 4 Blocks weiter ging garnichts kehr. Langsam fuhr Kate auf das Stauende zu .  
Fluchend, über die Tatsache das sie heute wohl doch wirklich zu spät käme, stieg aus und knallte die Fahrertür zu.  
Verzweifelt schaute sie auf ihre Armbanduhr.  
"OHHH Gott, nur noch eine halbe Stunde, das schaff ich nie." murmelte Kate vor sich hin.Um vielleicht doch noch schneller hier weg zukommen beschloss sie , mal nachzuschauen was denn davorne los war.  
Eine Unfallstelle so viel war klar. Genervt lief Kate durch die vielen Autos, Richtung Menschenauflauf, Richtung Unfall. Je näher sie dem Lichtern, die vom Polizei und Notarztwagen blinkten kam,schossen ihr immer absurdere Gedanken durch den Kopf ,der sowieso noch zu voll mit Gedanken der Verzweiflung und der Eifersucht war.  
"was wäre wenn... das konnte nicht sein,, die Zeitspanne war viel zu gross und auch die Richtung stimmte nicht, er durfte es nicht sein ,dem hier was passiert war!!!  
Die Menschen ,die da so schaulustig um den Ort des Geschehens standen, redeten wild durch einander ,machten viele Fotos und selbst die Polizei die eigentlich für Ordnung sorgen sollte, schien fasziniert von der Art des Unfalls.   
Kate dröhnte der Kopf als sie versuchte durch die schnatternde Schar hindurch zu kommen ,um mit dem Polizisten und dem Notarzt zu reden, um zu erfahren wann sie die Strasse räumten. Im vorbei gehen schnappte Kate ein paar Gesprächsfetzen auf. Zwei ältere Damen unterhielten sich sehr aufgeregt.  
„Also die jüngeren Leute . . . wo haben die nur ihren Führerschein gemacht und dann noch so was gefährliches wie Motorad zu fahren . . . hoffentlich kriegen sie den !" Kate stockte der Atem „Was hatten sie gesagt ? Motorad? Nein das ...das... das durfte nicht sein."  
Kate merkt wie sie fast den Halt verlor und ihr ziemlich schwindelig wurde,sie konnte sich gerade noch so an einem jungen Mann festhalten der ziemlich nervös aussah . Er war sehr blass um die Nase ,anscheinend konnte er kein Blut sehen , was Kate ziemlich merkwürdig vorkam denn wenn er sowas nicht sehen konnte warum war er dann hier? Kate schob den Gedanken an diesem Mann erstmal beiseite und versuchte sich zu beruhigen was ihr auch nach zehn tiefen Atemzügen gelang, doch immer dachte sie daran das es „Er" sein konnte. Sie sah ihn vor ihrem geistigen Augen blutend am Boden liegen und sich krümmend vor Schmerzen.  
Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihr wieder schwindelig ,nur diesmal beruhigte sie sich! Sie schob ihn schnell beseite und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren das es ein anderer sein musste , sie versuchte es sich zumindest einzureden. Sie hatte sich wieder gefasst und hatte auch wieder etwas Farbe gekriegt. Sie zitterte noch etwas aber es ging wieder, so machte sie sich auf den Weg heraus zufinde was hier passiert war. Als sie vorne ankam bot sich ihr ein Bild des Grauens...  
Sie erstarrte . Blut ,überall Blut . Ein Motorad das in Flammen stand und wieder viel ihr das viele Blut ins Auge . Sie war wie versteinert ,registrierte die Leute um sie herum nicht mehr, war zu sehr gefesselt von diesem Bild. Plötzlich spürte sie einen harten Schlag an der Schulter, dieser riss sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Sie drehte sich verwirt um und sah ein jungen Mann der sie ausversehen angerempelt hatte. Er entschuldigte sich und war wieder verschwunden, sie sah ihm nach. Ihr tat immernoch die Schulter weh ,aber durch dieses Schlag konnte sie wieder klar denken und wurde wieder professionel. Sie sah sich um und suchte einen Ansprechpatner , fand ihn in Form eines Polizisten . Sie wies sich aus und konnte nun Informationen erhalten.  
„ Was ist hier passiert?" fragte Kate immernoch etwas besorgt aber ganz der Profi. Der etwas dickliche Mann druckste herum und nach einem fragendem Blick von Kates Seite rückte er mit der Sprache raus.  
„ Also naja... wir wissen es nicht genau... es ist aufjedenfall Fahrerflucht so viel wissen wir schon. Der Leidtragende wurde schwer verletzt und der Notarzt weiss nicht einmal mehr ob er durchkommt."  
„Wissen sie schon wer da so schwer Verletzt wurde?" Kate ahnte schlimmes.  
Kate wusste das er es war .  
Sie wurde panisch, konnte nicht mehr klar denken.   
„Nein das kann nicht sein, nein ...nein... nein... ich li..." murmelte Kate ziemlich laut und viele Menschen, die sich vorhin noch so angeregt unterhalten hatten , wurden ruhig . Sie merkten das diese junge Frau das Opfer kannte, wie schrecklich musste es sein zu wissen das der Mensch den man liebte mit dem Tod kämpfte ? Sie starrten sie an . Auch Kate war nicht entgangen was sie da vorhin fast gesagt hätte. Doch sie wusste nicht mehr was sie tun sollte. Sie fing sich etwas und sah sich um. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen als sie ihn sah, wie er auf die Trage gehieft und zum Transport fertig gemacht wurde. Sie sah das viele Blut, was ihm am Kopf herunterlief, das schon etwas angetrocknet war. Sah die vielen Kratzer die sein sonst schönes und doch männliches Gesicht entstellten, obwohl er sah immernoch gut aus . Kate verzweifelte und wurde wieder schwindelig . „Warum habe ich mich nur mit ihm gestritten? Das darf nicht sein , ich bin Schuld . Ich ganz alleine, hätte ich ihn nicht rausgeworfen wäre es nicht so weit gekommen . Ich hasse mich für das was ich getan habe."  
Schoss es Kate durch den Kopf und schon bahnten sich grosse und bitterliche Tränen den Weg über ihre Wangen.  
„Hallo Miss, geht es ihnen nicht gut?" fragte einer der Sanitäter Kate , die doch ziemlich blass um die Nase geworden war.  
„ Ähmmm... was? ...Ach ja ,mir geht's gut!" murmelte Kate ,was nicht sehr überzeugend klang.  
„ Miss , wir können sie hier nicht so stehen lassen , nicht in ihrer Verfassung!" sagte der Sanitäter zu Kate ,die wieder in Gedanken versunken war.  
„ Miss hallo? ... hören sie mich ?...hallo"  
Nun wurde Kate wütend , über sich selbst, über den Tag der doch eigentlich so schön begonnen hatte und über den Unfall , den sie verzapft hatte und über diesen lästigen Sanitäter ,der ja nichts dafür konnte und nur seine Pflicht tat , aber das war Kate in dem Moment ziemlich egal.  
„ Was wollen sie ? Lassen sie mich doch einfach in Ruhe , mir geht es gut verstehen sie das nicht? Obwohl es mir nicht gut gehen dürfte . . . warum geht es mir gut und nicht ihm?" dabei deutete sie mit einem Finger auf den Verwundeten „ Können sie mir das sagen ? Ich müsste da liegen und nicht er!" Kate war wütend, auf sich selbst und verzweifelt da sie nichts hatte tun können.  
Der Sanitäter war etwas verwirrt ,hatte er doch nicht mit soviel Wiederstand gerechnet , doch er ließ sich nicht so einfach abschütteln .  
Er fasste Kate am Arm und zog sie Richtung Krankenwagen denn so konnte er sie nicht stehen lassen , sie würde eine Gefahr für den Strassenverkehr darstellen wenn sie ,nachdem die Strasse geräumt war , einfach weiter fuhr...  
Kate ließ sich ohne Wiederworte mit nehmen , was sie selbst wunderte. Als sie kurz vorm Krankenwagen stand schaute sie sich um und blickte in fragende Gesichter, die von den Passanten ausgingen die alles mit angesehen hatten . Wie aus heiterem Himmel fiel ihr plötzlich Gibbs ein dem sie noch Bescheid sagen musste ,sonst würde er sie vier-teilen da war sie sich sicher, nur würde sie entscheidene Details weglassen.  
Sie bat den Sanitäter noch einen Augenblick zu warten, was dieser unter Protest bejahte. Kate kramte ihr Handy aus der Tasche und hielt es in ihrer zittrigen Hand und drückte sehr langsam eine Taste nach der anderen. Sie lauschte dem gleichmäßigem Tuten und fühlte so etwas wie Nervosität , was sollte sie Gibbs sagen ? Das sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht wurde ? Nein das ganz sicher nicht was dann...  
Ihre Gedanbken wurden durch Gibbs unterbrochen der nun in den Höhrer brüllte, sie war ziemlich spät dran.  
„ Kate was soll das? Wo bleibst du? Wenn ich keine glaubwürdige Antwort bekomme bist du gefeuert..." Gibbs war mehr als sauer.  
„ Gibbs... ich muss dich um was bitten... es fällt mir nicht gerade leicht , aber ich muss für ein paar Tage Urlaub haben... bitte frage mich nicht warum , das erzähle ich dir ein anderes Mal ..." sagte Kate mit zitternder Stimme .  
„ Bitte was? ... Was ist passiert Kate ... rede mit mir..." Gibbs war zwar noch wütend aber dennoch beunruihgte ihn Kates Stimme ,die so zerbrechlich klang , er machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um seine Agentin .  
„ Gibbs bitte zwing mich nicht es zu sagen weil ich es nicht kann ... bitte Vertrau mir ... ich weiss das es schwierig für dich ist aber bitte tue mir den Gefallen und gebe mir Urlaub..." Kate wurde nervöser und auch zittriger.  
„ Kate das kann ich nicht so einfach machen , ich brauche einen Grund ... Bitte Kate rede mit mir..." doch Gibbs wusste es wäre zwecklos Kate weiterhin dazu zubringen was zu sagen wenn sie nicht wollte.  
„ Bitte Gibbs , ich brauche Urlaub, ich verspreche dir das ich es dir erzähle aber ein anderes Mal ..." Gibbs konnte hören was für ein Flehen in ihrer Stimme lag und er wusste das er zustimmen würde.  
„ Ja gut Kate aber ich will einen plausiblen Grund wissen , aber ein anderes Mal... pass auf dich auf!" sagte Gibbs , was selbst für ihn neu war aber er machte sich wirkliche Sorgen um Kate.  
Kate war erleichtert, nur sie zitterte immernoch : „ Danke , ja ich erzähle es dir ein anderes mal ... danke nochmals... ich pass auf mich auf !" damit hatte Kate aufgelegt und war erleichtert aber immernoch ein seelisches Wrack.  
Sie ließ sich ohne Wiederworte ins Krankehaus bringen , man hatte ihr versichert das ihr Auto weggebracht wurde.  
Die Fahrt dorthin verlief ruhig , doch innerlich qäulten Kate ihre Gefühle – Schuld . Sie fühlte sich schuldig für alles was passiert war ,für alles.  
Im Krankenhaus wurde Kate gründlich untersucht und ihr ein Beruihgungsmittel verabreicht , damit sie erstmal wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.  
Eine Schwester kam auf sie zu und stellte sich direkt vor sie., sie schaute sie eindringlich an und fragte sie ganz ruhig : „Miss sie wissen wer der Verletzte ist ... sie kennen ihn oder? Wir müssen wissen wer er ist damit wir seine Familie benachrichtigen können..." Kate sah sie erschrocken an. Hatte sie sich verhört? Ist er etwas gestorben , warum würde sie sonst sowas sagen?  
Kate nickte leicht , sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, sie wusste nicht ob es richtig war den Namen preiszugeben , aber was sollte sie schon tun , irgentwann würden sie es sowieso rausfinden.  
Nur Kate hatte Angst , Angst davor das sie Gibbs rausschmeissen würde wenn er jemals davon erfuhr und ihn somit verraten würde !  
„ Ja ich weiss wer er ist und ich weiss auch das er keine grosse Familie hat , nur eine Halbschwester!" Kates Stimme hörte sich nicht mehr menschlich an, sondern wie ein Roboter der die eingespeicherten Daten runterbetete , sie wusste von seiner Vergangenheit und seiner Familie , wer er war und was er nicht war... sie hatte viel Recherchiert durch ihre Arbeit.  
„ Bitte Miss sie müssen uns sagen wer er ist " sagte die Krankenschwester eindringlicher.  
„ Er ist der wundervollste Mensch den es gibt!" Kate bemerkte zuspät das sie gerade laut gedacht hatte und schaute nun zu Boden. Die Schwester lächelte : „ Ich frage sie nocheinmal und bitte Antworten sie : wer ist dieser Mann, der gerade im OP , um sein Leben kämpft? "  
Kate riss sich aus ihren Gedanken , er lebt , gott sei dank .  
Er lebte, aber wie lange würde er noch leben? Das konnte keiner sagen , nur Gott wusste das.  
„ Er lebt? Aber sie haben doch gerade gesagt ... sie müssten seine Familie benachrichtigen ..."stotterte Kate.  
Wieder lächelte die Schwester und sagte nickend : „ Ja ,das müssen wir damit sich die Familie ,nach dem Entlassen, um den Pazienten kümmern können ... das ist auch eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme ... es gibt auch Leute die einfach dann hier bleiben und die Kosten leider sehr viel Zeit und Geld ... also bitte sagen sie uns wer er ist ." die Krankenschwester hatte sich nun direkt vor sie hingehockt , eine Hand auf die von Kate gelegt und sah sie bittend an .  
Kate wusste das sie es nun sagen musste.  
„ Also ... er heisst ..." sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und fuhr fort „ ...sein Name lautet : ... Ari Haswari , er ist Israeli."  
„ Gut , hat er eine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung ? Wir müssen das wissen..." erwiederte die Schwester erleichtert , da Kate endlich gesagt hatte wer er war. Kate sah sie entgeistert an , warum fragte sie solche Sachen ?  
„ Ja soweit ich weiss hat er eine" flüsterte Kate leise ,obwohl sie nicht genau wusste ob Ari eine Genehmigung hatte , nur sie hatte Angst das er durch sie in Schwierigkeiten käme , wenn sie was anderes gesagt hätte .  
Die Schwester nickte zufrieden und wollte schon gehen als Kate sie zurückrief.  
„ Wann kann ich zu ihm ? Und wie geht's ihm?"  
„ Da muss ich erst einen Arzt fragen aber wenn alles gut geht werden sie zu ihm dürfen , sie scheinen ihm ja sehr nahe zu stehen ... Keine Angst , die Ärzte hier sind die besten... er wird es schon schaffen!" Kate nickte traurig und doch zufrieden.  
Die Wartezeit kam ihr endloslang vor, jede Minute die verging wurde sie nervöser ,machte sich grössere Vorwürfe als die, die sie sich sowieso schon machte . Er schafft es nicht ... sonst hätten sie ihr schon Bescheid gegeben, da war sich Kate sicher. Sie fühlte wie ihr Körper auf das Beruhigungsmittel reagierte und gähnte aber schlafen konnte und wollte sie nicht . Sie wollte wach sein wenn Ari aus dem OP kam ob tot oder lebendig . Bei dem Gedanken spürte Kate abermals Tränen in sich aufsteigen die sie mit mehr oder weniger Erfolg verdrängen konnte, sie fühlte sich allein gelassen und das war das schlimmste.   
Gegen ihren Willen schlief Kate doch im Wartezimmer ein , wo sie von einer Schwester vorher reingeführt wurde um da zu warten, sie schlief sehr unruhig und hatte heftige Alpträume . Sie sah eine Hand auf sich zu kommen die sie versuchte zu fassen , sie lief weg, lief als ob der Teufel hinter ihr her wäre . Dann war sie weg und sie sah Ari auf dem Boden liegen wie er sich krümmte vor Schmerzen und Gibbs, der bei ihm stand und immer auf ihn eintrat, sich dann zu Kate umdrehte und sagte: Tut mit Leid Katie !... Kate zitterte am ganzen Körper ,hörte ein leises rufen und spürte plötzlich das ihr etwas Nasses ins Gesicht gedrückt wurde , schlagartig war sie wieder wach.   
Kate schnellte hoch , sie lag auf zwei Sitzen und stieß beinahe mit dem Kopf des Doktors zusammen, der sie ganz ruhig wieder in den Sitz drückte . Sie zitterte noch ein wenig und blickte angsterfüllt in die Runde , das was sie weckte war ein nasses Tuch das ihr der Doktor ins Gesicht gelegt hatte und sie es nur als schmerzhaft empfand .  
„ Was ist pa...passiert?" Kate war völlig verwirrt und ahnte schon wieder das schlimmste. Der Doktor stellte sich vor.  
„ Guten Tag , ich bin Doktor Hummel. Ihr Mann hat die Operation gut überstanden ... er hat einige Rippenbrücke und starke Prellungen , durch die Rippenbrüche hat er auch schwere innere Blutungen erlitten , die zum Glück gestoppt werden konnten... sein Helm hat zwar den grössten Schutz geboten aber dennoch hatte er durch den Aufprall eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung erlitten und es kann zu grossen Gedächtnislücken kommen. Es kann sein das er sie nicht erkennt!" Doktor Hummel blickte sie traurig an.  
„ Wann kann ich zu ihm?" war alles was Kate rausbrachte . Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich zu ihm und verschwieg deswegen auch das sie nicht seine Frau war.  
„ Ich muss ihnen noch was sagen ... durch die Blutungen mussten wir ihn ins künstliche Koma versetzen... dadurch erholt er sich besser..." sagte der Doktor schnell ,als Kate wieder anfing zu zittern.  
„ Nein ich will und kann nicht mehr warten , ich musste schon zu lange Warten ... ich will zu ihm ! Ich bitte sie , lassen sie mich zu ihm! Bitte..." sagte Kate fast flehend. Der Doktor nickte und gab der Schwester Anweisung sie zur Intensivstation zu bringen. Auf dem Weg dorthin wurde Kate immer nervöser und wackeliger auf den Beinen .  
Wie in Trance ging sie den Gang entlang der zu Aris Zimmer führte , sie spürte die Angst . Angst darüber das er sie nicht wieder erkannte und auch das er nicht wusste das sie vor ein Paar Stunden noch zusammen im Bett lagen. Sie hatte einfach Angst das er nicht mehr der war, der er vor dem Unfall war.  
Je näher sie seinem Zimmer kam , desto mehr zitterte sie . Sie dachte sie würde Ohnmächtig als sie die vor seiner Zimmertür stand ,sie atmete nochmal tief durch und trat ein .  
Kate wurde blass wie eine Wand, sie sah auf das Bett das vor ihr stand , er sah furchtbar aus . Überall Bandagen und Pflaster und überall diese Geräte die Ari am Leben halten sollten, die sie doch so sehr hasste.  
Kate trat näher wollte ihm ins Gesicht sehen ,damit sie erkannte das er es auch wirklich war, sie erschrak noch mal und wunderte sich das Ari überhaupt überlebt hatte.   
Die Schwester , die Kate hier hin geführt hatte merkte das sie alleine sein musste mit ihm, auch wenn es nur Minuten waren , lies sie alleine.  
Kate war verzweifelt ,sie wusste das das ein Wunder sein musste...sie knieete sich nieder und betete. Für sich ,für Ari und für das Leben...  
Nun stand sie schon seit über drei Stunden in diesem Zimmer was so grauenhaft war, die Schwestern liessen sie bei ihm sein wofür Kate sehr dankbar war, und sie dachte über die vergangenen Tagen nach, sie kam immer zu einem Schluss : sie war Schuld...


End file.
